Degraded visual environment (DVE) conditions, such as a sandstorm, pose significant risks for helicopter operations. Sensors that can see through at least some types of DVE exist, but are large, heavy, and expensive. Including such sensors on each helicopter in a group of helicopters flying in a DVE would be expensive and increase overall operational expense for the group of helicopters.